1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a capacitor arrangement support system for arranging on a component a capacitor for preventing electromagnetic radiation, and to a capacitor arrangement method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitor is interposed between a ground pattern and a power plate in order to prevent electromagnetic radiation from a printed wiring board. A capacitor is arranged at a resonance point based on a resonance analysis (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-101257).
A resonance analysis is made, and thereby, a capacitor is arranged at the obtained resonance point. However, if the capacitor is arranged at random, the number of components increases. As a result, there is a problem of increasing the cost and the area occupied by components.